The General's Daughter
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: Natsuki was given a task, one that she's uncertain if she can fulfill. AUxOOC. Shiznat. R&R. Thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own MH and its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi earthlings, obviously this is a new fic. Oh put away those ice picks, will you? I intend to update my other stories. Just please be patient. I'm kind of in a bind with my muse atm. **

**Anyway, this story was persistent since yesterday while I was ironing our clothes lol. ****Apologies in advance because I know so little about military. Don't worry I won't even try. I'll be focusing on Shiznat soonish. This chapter is a prologue 1.0 :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsuki Kuga.

My name is Natsuki Kuga. I used to be a loyal servant of the Northern Kingdom. I was in the army who swore to defend the Kingdom at all cost. I pledged my life to be at service of the home country I grew up in and of the King I admired the most. But the King was only human. He was not infallible.

Living in the Northern islands we were accustomed to the harsh and cold temperament of the weather. But due to the King's benevolence everyone had enough wood and warm clothing to survive. Everything was going well…too well except for the King. He caught a grave disease that would soon end his life. For how long he would live, no one really knows. Help was abundant when the news spread throughout the land but no medicine offered was correct to save the King. The Kingdom mourned of the inevitable end of the wise and benevolent King.

Prince Michael, the sole heir, was adamant to search outside the Kingdom for the cure. But since he was next to seat in the throne, if something happened to the King, he was not allowed to go. The land was rich but then snow storms had hit several farming fields leaving the Kingdom scarce for their basic supplies—stomachs were grumbling in hunger and skins are trembling in cold. In spite of these problems, the eldest offspring of the King, Princess Tomoe, tasked the army to search outside the Kingdom for the cure. She was clear in her order to forage foreign lands to provide for the hungry citizens while searching for the cure for the ailing King. Protests were made but the Princess made it clear that there was no time for hesitation or trading treaties with other lands.

Being in the secluded part in the North, the Kingdom was not friendly towards any other Kingdoms. At that time, the West and East were in friendly terms while the South, like the North, was alone though famed for their thirst of blood. The North was safe and had been left untouched by the West and East as the geography and weather were totally different from them. Besides these two Kingdoms were busy defending their lands from the incessant and terrifying invasions of the South. The North was indifferent to the wars outside of their land. They never tried to form treaties as they're satisfied with their peaceful life. The land was safe and happy for decades until now, until the greatest King had fallen to illness. It was then the Northern Kingdom decided to break its silence.

xxx

It was the second week of my march with the army. It was my first war, if it ever comes to that, outside the Kingdom. I've been in the service since I was young. I was an orphan and never really had a family to go or shelter to live in so I enlisted to have a home. I believed I was good in my work. I was satisfied and honored to do the things for the great Kingdom I lived in. Once I was offered to be in the royal army but I declined. As much as it would honor me to serve the King, I want to hone my skills better in the battlefield. For some reason, my soul hungered for blood, for victory and triumph. There was a thirst inside me that won't be quenched. But the Kingdom I lived in doesn't hope for war, it doesn't want to expand its boundaries. All it wanted was peace and so I remained here in the army to aid in achieving that peace. I battled the rebels who opposed and threatens the peace. I killed numerous beasts in the mountains who dared to harm the people. I caught thieves who stole from the weak and poor. It was not enough for my soul but it helped pacify my boiling urge for war.

"Alas we are here!" Someone shouted beside me. I didn't bother to look at him knowing I won't recognize the face. Year after year I would ask my superior to reassign me to another group. I seek the thrill of the unknown, of not knowing where you'll end up or who you'll encounter next. That was the reason I immediately jumped to the opportunity when Princess Tomoe's order was announced. I was able to go outside my home and onward to the land I was not familiar with. These thoughts hummed inside my head and my bones rattled quietly as I wait to slash my blade onto a foreign soil.

A foreign soil. I never imagined myself being so happy leaving my home country.

"You look happy, Kuga-san." Another faceless man remarked. I pretend that I know them and give them brief response every now and then but the excitement in me was so evident that I smiled when I said, "Yes! I wonder what kind of beasts are we up against in this forest."

We have entered the boundary between the North and the East. This forest smelled different from ours. It even looked different. Lush green was everywhere. Tropical birds were singing in a different tune. This place was foreign, I felt foreign but my heart was thumping with joy.

"You sound like a barbarian as always, Kuga-san. Always seeking for blood." And I heard a dozen faceless men and women laughed.

I merely smiled as it was the truth.

A few days later we arrived in the first town of the Eastern Kingdom. Everyone was excited and anxious at the same time. No one knew what kind of appearance the people of the East have, their capability in the battlefield…Nothing. It was then the small of talk of people began.

"I wished we have opened our borders to the outsiders when we had a chance. If we did, we wouldn't be sneaking up late at night in a foreign land without any information."

Another agreed. "Others would think of us as recluse."

Another chimed in. "At least we are not seen as barbaric like from the South. Those people are horrible!"

"Who are we to judge people?" I then asked. "Besides, isn't it our job to get information?"

I was always known for being tactless and I never cared whenever they mutter curses under their breath. I see these people as cowards who wore armors to protect themselves and weapons to justify their strength.

But my lack of tact had led me into nasty situations such as this. "Okay Kuga, since you're all knowing why don't you form a team of five and secure the area?"

After refusing the position in the coveted royal army, people initially thought of me as a coward. Then they had heard and seen my skill in the battlefield and later on would label me as a barbarian. But many hated my guts because of my snarky attitude, but there were also who liked me for being honest and great as a soldier. It was unfortunate that I opened my mouth when a Lieutenant was passing by. To make matter worse, he was the one who made the last comment that I responded to.

So with four other companions we scouted the land. I mentioned to my companions that the place looked unusually quiet but they dismissed me saying that it was like so because it's a small town and it's already midnight. However, not an hour later since we stepped onto the town we were surrounded by a dozen soldiers. The looks in their eyes were untamed and yet their stances were contained. They were different from the wild beasts from our land.

Two of my companions tried to struggle and were killed in an instant. The two beside me plead for their lives but I remained speechless as a path was made for a man. The man exuded power and confidence. He was the most notable warrior I have ever seen.

"You're not from these lands, yes?" It was a question aimed at me. Still in awe with his formidable presence, I could only nod.

"Let me guess. You people are from the North?" Another nod was made by me.

The other warriors expressed their amazement. It seemed that our appearance was most surprising to them. The man, who assumed was their leader, turned his back and was about to leave when I decided it was my turn to ask a few questions.

"Who are you?"

The surrounding became tensed. A warrior was about to strike me when he was halted by their leader lifting his hand. He slowly turned around and walked towards me. It was only for that moment I felt fear. There were many times wherein I almost died and feared nothing, but this formidable man merely paved his way to me and I want to hide.

With a voice that echoed throughout the silence of the night he stated, "I am the General who shall soon invade your land."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dun dun dun dun...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for the comments and support so far. I appreciate them all. Questions will be answered soon. And I'd love to hear some theories you have for this story :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I am the General who shall soon invade your land."_

The hilarity of this statement escaped me and I laughed openly. My fellow captives shared my sentiments and joined me. This action caused the General and his soldiers' confusion. However their momentary confusion was replaced by anger as soldiers pulled us from our seats on the ground only to shove us back again. This made us laughed even harder much to their annoyance.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" They asked in unison, hands tightly grasping their choice of weapon. It was the lifted hand of their commander that stopped their obvious desire to slaughter us.

Amidst the laughter and confusion, I saw an arrow fast approaching in the direction of the General as he walk towards us. I instinctively lunged forward and instead of hitting the aimed target it killed my fellow captive. His fall signaled the end of our amusement and instead we were dragged away into safety as other soldiers cautiously surveyed their surrounding for any signs of incoming attacks.

"You traitor! Why did you do save their General? Who knows it can be our comrades…" were the first words hissed at me by the sole companion I had in this mission. I ignored him as I locked my stare ahead—towards those seemingly burning brown eyes of their General who, even as he was kneeling on the ground with his head low, looked as formidable as I first saw him. There were questions in his eyes and I decided to answer it despite our current situation.

"I didn't let it hit you," I began to say as I untangled myself from my binds; I stood up without any fear of another arrow flying at my direction, "simply because I wanted to slay you myself for spouting such nonsense." I gave him a smirk as I charged past them and onwards the forest I knew the invader was hiding.

A scream was heard and moments later I came back with the head of the archer which I assumed to be from the East. I tossed it on the General's feet and told him nonchalantly. "The Northern Kingdom won't be invaded by the likes of you."

I faced my comrade only to find him lifeless on the ground with his weapon drawn. It was an insane move to attack an enemy commander with his soldiers surrounding him in my opinion, but what can I say really? I did provoke that very same commander whose face now was painted with sheer amusement.

"A brave punk, eh?" And with a nod I was hit at the back of my neck and I passed out.

Xxx

I woke up in the enemy tent. It housed several weaponries many of which I'm not familiar with, scrolls and maps laid on top of a wooden table and a man whose face I can hardly recognize with only a lamp illuminating the tent.

"Good. You're awake. We shall talk but first you'll need to eat." He gestured to another small table at the corner. "Please have a seat."

I stared at the variety of meals on top of the table apprehensively but my stomach suddenly grumbled. My blush was luckily hidden by the room's darkness.

"Don't worry. There's no poison in your food. You should know by now I'm not the type of person who would use such methods."

"I don't know you that well."

"That is true. But you must have sensed it, yes?" He walked closer with a lamp closed to his face, from where I'm standing he appeared to be the god of death only instead of wielding a scythe he was carrying a lamp.

I sat down obediently, admitting to myself and to him that he was correct: I sensed it—the aura of a true warrior. This man owned the heart of a true warrior: one who doesn't fear to wield his blade to survive; a person who wouldn't bow his head to anyone but his king; a soldier whose loyalty is thicker than blood; a warrior who would bit his tongue and bleed to death than confess to an enemy; a man who breathes life and death even in his sleep.

The man before me was a warrior like no other. It was true that our people had warriors whose visages were that of a true warrior and their skills were without a doubt of a true warrior. But I've never seen who carries the kind of aura this man had—a true warrior of death.

Once there was a banquet in the palace and we were luckily invited. I saw the King and felt his immense presence, one that was befitting of a King. He was kind, warm and inviting and yet deep inside you can sense that he can be cruel when he needed to be. He was the King beloved by many and respected of all. Whenever I see him, I have this urge to believe, to hope and to live. But then I took a glance of this General and all I could think of was death. The smell of blood lingers in every stoma of his body though there were no blood seeping through it. His stance was always guarded and calculated; always expecting for an attack. And his eyes, those eyes were the right shade of brown to be confused with red, of fire. Maybe his eyes were truly burning. In his eyes, I wondered, what do they see? Is there any hue other than red?

"Do not be afraid, punk."

It was easier to say I was not but my cautious eyes told him my anxiety. His overwhelming presence scared me. In here, in this very same tent I felt I was trapped. Like a wild beast finally cornered by a hunter. I was the prey. I was _his_ prey.

He sat casually on a stool and popped a grape in his mouth, still eyeing with mirth. His eyes glinted with humor and curiousity.

Oh I hate this kind of man!

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I yelled at him while I took my seat and followed suit, eating grapes while apprehensively waiting for a devastating blow.

"Who says I'm laughing? Do you hear me laughing?"

"No, I don't but I can see your eyes smiling."

He stopped eating, lifted an empty cup and filled it with wine. He swirled it pensively before answering, "Are they? Huh…"

Silence ensued and I ate everything on the table while he continued to watch me. By then I shrugged off the feeling that I was being fatten up like a pig before I get slaughtered and roasted. I was hungry and despite him being the enemy I knew he won't do an underhand trick such as poison. Besides I was readying myself and boosting my energy so when the time comes, I will escape…after I have his head.

"If you're thinking of having my head then forget about it."

I choke excessively because of what he said. I drank a jug of wine to clear the blockage in my throat. When I eyed him, expecting to see those infuriating smiling eyes, what I saw was his eyes carrying a significant amount of regret. _Regret_. I never thought I would see it from someone like him. But it was suddenly gone as fast as I saw it emerged. It was replaced by a conviction of a man whose life had been all about death.

"I won't die until I see my daughter safe," he said, almost in a whisper that I barely heard it.

"What?" I asked, unsure whether he really intended for me to hear those words.

Then he got up, obviously wanting to change the topic and ushered me to the longer and bigger table. By this time I was still apprehensive of him but what can I do? I was captured and for some reason this man…I didn't think he was a bad person. Ridiculous thought but when I saw those flicker of regret in his eyes, I thought of him as human. _Human_. Another disturbing thought. Is he even human?

My eyes landed upon a mirror and it struck me when I posed the same question: Am I even human? I stared at my reflection, urging it to give an answer but to no avail. I, who was a loyal soldier of the North, casually kill people by justifying it as my way to defend my country. But deep inside I knew that I liked it—killing people. The thrill of fighting a strong opponent, of their blood trickling down their skin and onto my blade, of their eyes rolling off to the back of their head before they staggered backwards and fall to the ground lifelessly. I liked it…No, I loved it. I craved for it. For the past decade, I had lived because of it. Defending the country and the welfare of its citizen was my valid excuse or rather my defence as to why I need to kill. When in fact, that I did all those things because my soul wanted it. My soul was like an unfed baby, crying without shame until it was fed, but it won't be satisfied easily. After dozing off for a little while, the hunger will come back and the baby will cry again. My soul instinctively cries for blood, for battle, for death.

"Finally realizing who you are?" I was startled when I saw him hovering behind me, only a snap of his hand to my head and I could be dead, but what startled me the most was the reflection of him and me in the mirror: our images were…the same.

_Is this the true me…?_

"I never expected to find a fellow Southern in this land…" he smirked as he sauntered to the island of maps and scrolls.

"I'm not the same as you! I'm a Northern!" I shouted, blood boiling with anger because of his suggestion that he and I were of the same race. Plus my mind was still racing with the reflection I saw. It terrified me for some reason.

He took a glimpse of me from head to toe, shrugged and continued reading, "You may not look like us physically but my guts say your blood is that of a Southern warrior."

"Your guts have it wrong then," I said, fury pouring out in every breath I take.

"Alright then. Maybe I had it wrong, take a seat will you and calm down before you do anything drastic." He told me although a command and a threat was hidden there: _Calm down or else…_

Normally I wouldn't be the type who would blindly follow a command but just like when I took a seat when he offered me to eat, I followed because I knew that here in this tent, in this very moment, I was the prey and he was the predator. I had no other choice. I relented without another word.

"Good then. You're a warrior who knows how to use her head." Was that a compliment I just heard from his mouth? Apparently it was because he gave me a grin before turning serious and asked me, "So are you willing to give me aid in conquering your land?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course not," I said.

"Alright then." He folded some stuff and was headed out of the tent.

"That was it?" I asked, clearly baffled with the turn of events.

"Yes, I knew from the moment you tossed that head on my feet that you're a warrior who's willing to die for her Kingdom."

"And?" I questioned. Suddenly I was well aware of the sudden drop of temperature in the air, making me more cautious than I was before.

"And," he gave me a brief unsympathetic smile, "you're going to die because of it."


End file.
